


Together

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sam dreams with Lucifer





	Together

Inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/50/59/ff/5059ffaa4895689d2e0c66d041078ac4--supernatural-drawings-supernatural-fan-art.jpg)

***

He can feel it, dragging at his skin like it's peeling after a particularly bad sunburn. He knows that's not what it is, though. He knows it's his connection to Lucifer. He can't even bring himself to pretend to be horrified at the thought, anymore. He doesn't even feel defeated by that fact. He just knows that -- it feels right. He's glad Dean's out right now. That's when he feels guilty with these thoughts. It always seems like Dean knows when Sam's thinking like this and Sam can _feel_  the betrayal like it's his own. But right now, Sam doesn't care. He just wants to sleep -- so he can see Him in his dreams.

Sam settles and takes deep breaths until he falls into sleep. As soon as he's aware, a smile graces his face, because he can feel Him. He's here.

The bed he's lying on in his--their dream dips and he rolls over to smile at his Archangel. The Devil smiles back and lies down to open his arms for Sam. Sam doesn't hesitate to snuggle up to him. It's bliss, here, in His arms. Sam can feel muscles he didn't know existed relaxing.

They spend the rest of Their night like that, in each others arms. They don't need words. They just are.

And if, just before morning breaks Them apart, Satan kisses His vessel's forehead, that's only for them to know.


End file.
